The present invention relates to anti-theft apparatus for motor vehicles.
A large number of anti-theft devices have been designed for motor vehicles, but the known devices are still not entirely satisfactory. Thus, one of the big disadvantages in many of such devices is that they can be easily by-passed by a skilled thief. Another disadvantage is that in the event of malfunction of the device during the operation of the vehicle, such malfunction may also terminate the continued operation of the vehicle, which could result in considerable inconvenience or even danger to the occupants.
An object of the present invention is to provide new anti-theft apparatus having advantages in the above respects.